fontsearchfandomcom-20200216-history
FontSearch Tab List and Explanations
NOTE: ''More features may become available as the FontSearch is updated.'' Attribute- this tabs holds information about and explains Horror Fonts and Normal Fonts. If someone doesn’t know what a Horror or Normal Font is or does, this is the tab for them. Simply select the tab and choose between Horror or Normal. Type- this tab holds a list of the different Font types found to date. So far the types: Ghost, Verbal, Physical, Legendary, Virus, Dimensional, Terminal, and Poison are available in my timeline. If a character wants information about a certain type of Font, they first select this tab and then one of the types in the list it shows. Keep in mind that the FontSearch needs constant updates and the list of types may get longer. Raising- this tab holds information about how to raise a baby bones to be a specific Font. When selected, the character should type the name of the Font they want in the search bar and follow the instructions on screen. If the instructions are followed correctly, the baby bones should become the Font the character wants at age two. Location- this tab holds information about a specific Font’s possible location and it is also a map telling you where you currently are. If a character is lost or they’re looking for a specific Font they use this tab. Choosing the Lost option will show a map of your current location. Typing in the name of the Font in the search bar will show info about where they like to hang out. It won’t show a map with a dot telling them it’s in that area as the FontSearch has no way of tracking the Font they’re looking for. (SEE? IT’S NOT LIKE POKEMON I SWEAR! IT’S DIFFERENT!) Keep in mind if the FontSearch isn’t updated, the map may not be accurate. Scan-one of the most important tabs on the FontSearch, it’s in charge of scanning and identifying Fonts your character happens to come across. To use Scan simply select the tab and then the scan button. The information about the Font your character has scanned will be shown on the FontSearch. Keep in mind that the sensor only reaches about 12 feet. If the Font looks too dangerous it may be best to avoid it all together. DO NOT TOUCH THE SENSOR! If it breaks, it can’t be replaced, they’ll have to purchase another FontSearch. Project-this tab when selected projects whatever is on the FontSearches main screen be it a video or just information. Just select the tab and then Project. Keep in mind the image may be blurry depending on the age of the device and surface it’s being projected on. Requirements-this tab is for when your character wants to kill a certain Font and doesn’t know how. When selected simply type in the Font’s name and instructions will appear on the screen. Keep in mind that the instructions are not always 100% correct due to the FontSearch needing constant updates. There are also certain Fonts that don’t have any instructions available. Search-this tab is as important as Scan. Selecting it and typing in the name of a Font in the search bar will show information regarding the Font without the need for scanning. Keep in mind that some information may be outdated due to the FontSearch needing constant updates. Cell-this tab is for calling others. After selecting it, simply type in a number and you should be able to call anyone as if it were a cellphone. The screen will also show the number and location of your character’s nearest Capture Facility. This is another important reason to update the FontSearch as phone numbers change and your character doesn’t want to end up in an emergency without being able to call the Capture Facility for help. Help-this tab explains the FontSearch, how to update it, how to use it, etc. Just click the tab. Lore-this tab explains how a certain Font is RUMORED to have been created. Typing in the Font’s name in the search bar after selecting Lore will show that Font’s story. Video-this tab takes you to a screen where videos from the internet can be found. Typing in a Font’s name in the search bar will show videos about that Font only. Keep in mind that it does NOT contain any videos unrelated to Fonts and any attempt made to alter the FontSearch in order to get free internet is HIGHLY illegal. New videos may be uploaded in the future regardless of whether or not the FontSearch is updated. Recharge-this tab is used to recharge your FontSearch and can be used instead of the battery installed within. It draws on solar power and it is recommended that it be used instead of the battery in case an emergency arises. Simply select the tab and it will begin to recharge without stopping even if your character does something else on the FontSearch at the same time. Family-this tab when selected shows a list of the different families a Font may belong to. Select a family to read more information about it. The families include: Serif, Sans-Serif, Semi-Serif, Monospace, Script, Blackletter, Non-Latin, Unicode, Dingbat, Display, and Simulation. Keep in mind more families may be added due to the FontSearch needing constant updates. Abilities-this tab show a list of a certain Font’s abilities as well as descriptions for them. Type in the Font’s name in the search bar and the list will appear, then simply select an ability to study. Keep in mind the list of abilities may change due to the FontSearch needing constant upgrades. Radar-this tab is used to scan an area for multiple Fonts at once as well as hidden Fonts. It extends about 47 feet and will show you on screen if a Font is nearby by dots. It will NOT give any information on the Fonts in the area, it will simply point them out. If a character has trouble reading the radar they should go to the Help tab. ~The Manager